81 – The Instance: "2.2 is GLITCHY!"
mp3 download link Big News Of The Week WoW 2.2 Is Live, And Glitchy! Blizzard finally took the long-awaited patch 2.2 live in World Of Warcraft on Tuesday, and the reviews have been a mixed bag, err, sack. Long awaited features such as Battleground AFK reporting and video capture for Mac users are being lost in the clamor of concern over new sound issues, broken addons, and undocumented changes to the game that caught players by surprise. Rumors and Scuttlebutt The Horde Are Winning In AV. Next: Ponies For Everyone! Reports have been pouring into The Instance mailbox from all over the world….. of warcraft that Horde PvPers are experiencing their first wins in Alterac Valley since patch 2.2 went live. It’s like the Feast Of Winter’s Veil in September! First Look: Brewfest! Here’s what we think is going down: -Brewfest will run from Oct. 2-16 -The main event will take place in Orgrimmar and Ironforge. Beer gardens will also be set up outside of Silvermoon City, Darnassus, Undercity, Stormwind, Thunder Bluff, the Exodar, and Shattrath. -There will be tables laden with mugs and kegs filled with beer. -Ram racing, Barker quests, Snipe Hunts, and fighting off Dark Iron Dwarves who want to steal the beer. -Prizes! Some brewfest activities will reward tickets, which can be turned in for prizes. Patch 2.2.2 May Contain More Than Beer MMO Champion reported this week that it looks like the patch coming on Tuesday also contains an addition to the Hallow’s End holiday – a daily quest to summon the Headless Horseman in the Scarlet Monastery Graveyard. You’re going to need a party of level 70 players. Town Cryer Aaron M. writes: Hey Scott and Randy, saw this article over at worldofwar.net and thought you might find it interesting. its a company that can use their 3d printers to make avatar models of.. Thijs Verhagen writes: I suggest that EVERY engineer gets a Zapthrottle Mote Extractor. Engineers can pick up a quest in Zangarmarsh from either Mack Diver at Zabra’jin (Horde) or K. Lee Smallfry at Telrador (Alliance). After completing this quest you get the ability to make this device. You might have seen strange floating glowy clouds in Zangarmarsh or Shadowmoon Valley that don’t seem to serve any purpuase. The Zapthrottle Mote Extractor can extract motes off these clouds. There are sofar I know 3 versions of these gasclouds; Life, Shadow and Mana. The Mana clouds in Netherstorm called Nether Vortexes and are invisible and require engineer-made goggles to make them visible, but, if you’re a mana user and you notice gaining mana in ticks without any appearent reason.. there is a cloud nearby. The other 2 clouds are visible without the goggles. One gascloud gives up to 5 or 6 motes, so 2 clouds pretty much give you a full primal.There are a fair amount of these floating around, you just need to fly around and look for them. One downside though is that you need to make sure you have some bagspace free before you extract. In case of a full bag the cloud dissapears after gathering without giving you any motes. Drop Of The Week The Many Relms of Relmstein Presents: Lessons Learned From Leveling On A PvP Server How often do we highlight a blog post? This one was just funny. And completely correct. Relmstein decided to abandon his Paladin (like Randydeluxe did a year ago), and created a new Shaman, with the intent of leveling him to 70 on a PvP realm without any, you know… help. He found plenty of resistance from the opposite faction, though. Category:The Instance